Surnom
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Edward Newgate a longtemps voulu avoir une famille. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais songer la commencer de cette façon. Sa carrière de pirates non plus. TRADUCTION


disclamer : Il s'agit de la traduction de "Moniker" de Mai Kusakabe. Donc rien de m'appartient. A part la traduction en elle-même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward Newgate fit tournoyer son bâton - ce qui restait de son bisento qui s'était cassé lors de la dernière bataille - autour de lui ce qui envoya par-dessus bord, et directement dans l'océan, un groupe d'infortunés marines.

Les hommes autour de lui hésitèrent de façon visible, certains allèrent même jusqu'à reculer de quelques pas, et agrippèrent plus fermement leur armes, même si la plupart n'avaient plus de munitions.

Il entendit des cris plus bas, sous le pont, et, du coin de l'œil, vit les flammes bleues caractéristiques des capacités du gamin.

Marco était un gamin dans l'adolescence. Il était garçon de cabine dans un équipage pirate ennemi jusqu'à la semaine précédente où son équipage et celui dans lequel était Newgate se sont battus et ont eu un funeste destin. Les navires avaient subi tellement de damages qu'ils coulèrent. Les deux utilisateurs de fruits de démons s'enfuirent sur un bateau. Ou, plus précisément, Newgate s'enfuit sur un bateau, n'ayant trouvé aucun coéquipier vivant en quittant le navire qui coulait, et un oiseau bleue se posa sur le bateau et se transforma en ce gamin. Les deux réalisèrent qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti du même équipage mais, après quelques insultes et menaces, ils décidèrent de coopérer. Newgate avait un bateau et Marco avait récupérer un très joli sac de vivres, rester ensemble leur sembla donc logique.

Ils errèrent longtemps, incapables de trouver la moindre île sans Log pose pour les guider dans ce vaste océan qu'était Grand Line, jusqu'à une heure auparavant, quand le gamin revint d'un de ses vols en annonçant qu'il avait vu un navire. Un navire de marine.

Les marines n'avaient même pas envisagé qu'ils puissent être une menace pour eux, et les deux pirates n'avaient pas prévu de les attaquer, juste de leur demander de l'aide, prenant ainsi avantage du fait qu'aucun des deux ne soit un criminel recherché. Et puis quelqu'un à bord, probablement le, à présent mort, Commodore en charge du navire, décida qu'ils avaient une tête de criminels et ordonna la destruction de leur bateau.

Newgate fut impressionné, et très surpris, quand le gamin se prit de plein fouet tous les boulets de canons sans la moindre égratignure et, lorsque qu'il vola vers leur navire, quand les marines vidèrent leurs cartouches pour essayer de l'abattre. Lorsque l'océan trembla sous eux, il y eut des hurlements terrifiés.

« Oi, Père ! J'ai récupéré des trucs » lui cria Marco juste avant d'atterrir à coter de lui. Le gamin s'était mis à l'appeler 'Père' lorsque Newgate s'est mis à l'appeler 'fils'. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il fit part de son rêve d'avoir une famille, mais Newgate réalisa que Marco était un fils qu'il aimait avoir.

« Log pose ? » Marco acquiesça. « Vivres ? »

« Ouais, et quelques cartes, un den den mushi et d'autres choses dans le genre. On est prêt à partir. »

Newgate regarda autour de lui : les marines, qui n'avaient pas vraiment essayer de les attaquer pendant cette courte conversation, et le pont détruit dû aux quelques petits tremblements de terre qu'il avait décidés d'invoquer.

« Et pour eux ? »

Marco ricana et lui sourit. « Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre, j'ai cassé leur gouvernail. Mais si tu veux les tuer… »

Il y eut des gémissements à la suggestion de Marco et plus de marines s'éloignèrent d'eux.

Newgate rit. « Non, allons-y. »

* * *

Edward Newgate se passa la main sur la joue, satisfait de sentir sa peau toute lisse sous ses doigts. Cela avait été très ennuyant, lors de leurs jours d'errances, de ne même pas avoir un couteau de poche. Heureusement, ils avaient de bonnes réserves de tous ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt et, grâce aux talents en navigation, jusqu'alors inconnu, de Marco , ils étaient aussi en bon chemin pour la prochaine île.

Un ricanement attira son attention vers son fils - seul autre occupant du bateau - et il le vit le regarder, un journal à la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'homme en soulevant un sourcil. Marco ricana une deuxième fois.

« Tu vas surement devoir faire repousser cette barbe, Père. » Et il lui montra un feuille qui se trouva être un de ces avis de recherche qui arrivait avec le journal. Edward Newgate, Barbe Blanche, éclata de rire.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse repousser cette chose. » Affirma-t-il. Il rit encore un peu puis ajouta. « Une moustache par contre ne me dérangerait pas. »


End file.
